La pirate aux yeux vairons
by Anju-san
Summary: Shiryuko est une jeune fille qui est né avec un don. Par crainte de celui-ci, la marine la enfermé pendant presque toute son enfance à Impel Down, la célèbre prison des pires criminels de Grand Line. Et si grâce à elle, Luffy avait une vraie chance de sauver Ace? AceXOC
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Voilà une nouvelle histoire que je propose ^^  
Le prologue est très court je l'admets et les autres chapitres aussi, mais je me suis avancé et suis en train d'écrire le chapitre IV. Je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines (le samedi plus précisément). Bon bah voilà! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous rappelle que sauf pour quelques personnages (dont l'héroïne) cet univers ne m'appartient pas (à mon grand regret!)

**Prologue:**

Un cri retentit au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était celui d'une petite fille. Très vite, cela alarma sa mère qui se précipita dans la chambre de son enfant pour la retrouver comme à son habitude allonger par terre et en train de pleurer.

L'enfant avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère, d'un blanc qui semblait presque aussi blanc que la neige. Pourtant, si sa mère les coupait court, la petite avait toujours eu du mal à le faire, les préférant longs. Ses yeux, eux, étaient particuliers ou plutôt vairons. Caché sous les larmes, l'œil droit était doré tandis que l'autre était d'un bleu acier.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, elle la prit dans ces bras et la berça tendrement, prononçant parfois son nom doucement « Shiryuko ».

Elle ne lui demanda rien, sachant que c'était toujours le même rêve qui revenait la hanter à chaque fois, ou plutôt le même cauchemar. Amèrement, elle se disait qu'aucun enfant ne devrait voir ça. L'enfant n'avait jamais raconté beaucoup de choses dessus à part quelque mot comme « sang », « mort », « guerre » ou encore «maman, j'ai si peur ». Après cela, l'enfant se rendormait en pleurs avant de se réveiller le lendemain matin comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune mère ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser des cauchemars répétitifs de sa fille, est-ce que c'était une prédiction d'un futur lointain, comme les visions du futur qu'elle avait le jour ? En effet, dès sa naissance la petite avait reçu le don de clairvoyance, elle pouvait voir l'avenir.

Elle avait d'abord pensé que son enfant avait mangé par mégarde un fruit du démon, pourtant elle arrivait à nager sans aucun problème, étant même plutôt douée.

Elle avait alors tenté de cacher ce secret aux habitants pour protéger sa fille, mais les enfants ne savaient pas tenir leurs langues, très vite, tout le village fut au courant. Les habitants ne furent pas très réceptifs face à cette nouvelle, allant jusqu'à utiliser cette excuse pour exclure la mère et l'enfant loin du village dans la forêt.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment aimé le fait qu'une femme si jeune du village ait eu un enfant avec un parfait étranger, alors si l'enfant n'était pas normal, ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils devraient le garder, cela ne leur apporterait que des problèmes.

Les seuls moments où ils furent vraiment heureux de ce don étaient quand elle les prévenait d'une attaque de pirate, leur permettant de cacher leurs biens et même parfois de contre-attaquer.

Ce fut comme cela que passa le temps, une vie monotone régnait sur la petite île d'Est Blue. Cette vie paisible qui ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût de Shiryuko.

Et voilà ! (je sais, je répète beaucoup ce mot dernièrement…).

J'espère de tout cœur que le chapitre vous a plu et pardon si vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire vos impressions !

A samedi prochain !


	2. Chapter 1 : Impel Down

_Coucou! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois? (non, je ne parle pas du tout dans le vide…)_

_Je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre en avance (c'est pas si mal, nan?) mais je me suis rappelé que j'allais à un mariage ce weekend, donc que je ne pouvais pas poster ce chapitre. J'ai donc décidé de le poster EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT aujourd'hui (mercredi)._

_Enfin bref, voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire._

_Place aux réponses des reviews ^^ :_

_Maeva : Merci pour ton review, ça m'a fait plaisir !_

_On dirait que ton souhait est exaucé vu que je dois poster la suite plus vite que prévu ;)_

_Littlejuju : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te satisfera autant !_

_ChibiLuna : Merci beaucoup! J'espère (une fois de plus! ^^) que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre !_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Shiryuko venait d'avoir ses huit ans le mois dernier. La petite avait reçu de sa mère de nouvelles feuilles et des crayons pour dessiner.

L'enfant adorait dessiner les visions qu'elle avait, cela lui permettait de voir certains détails qu'elle pourrait oublier.

C'est comme cela qu'elle se trouva sur la falaise, près de sa maison à esquisser un cadeau pour sa mère, dont l'anniversaire approchait. D'une voix enfantine, elle chantait l'air d'une musique qu'elle appréciait beaucoup qui lui trottait dans la tête. Ne se rappelant plus des paroles, elle se contentait de l'air.

Il y avait parfois des bourrasques de vent qui se levait et faisait danser ses longs cheveux blancs, amenant la délicieuse odeur de la mer dans ses narines. Elle avait l'impression de revivre.

Sa mère avait plusieurs fois conté des histoires sur les hommes libres qui laissaient tous derrière eux devenant des hors-la-loi pour parcourir les océans et vivre leurs rêves. Bien qu'elle se soit vite arrêtée quand sa fille s'était mise en tête de devenir comme eux, un pirate.

La jeune fille fut parcourue d'un rire en se rappelant cette période où pour la faire changer d'avis, sa mère lui avait raconté plusieurs histoires de princesses prisonnières qui attendaient le prince charmant, tentative désespérée qui c'était soldé par un échec total vu que l'enfant ne faisait plus que rêvé d'aventure.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être capitaine ou encore chercher de l'or toute sa vie, mais visiter les moindres recoins de ce monde était devenu son rêve. Rester à attendre un type qui l'enfermera dans une maison loin de sa mère pour fonder une famille, n'était pas une vie pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche, elle regarda l'anomalie qu'étaient ses yeux. L'un était couleur or et l'autre bleuté. Les haïssant autant qu'elle les trouvait beaux. En effet, la fillette avait toujours trouvé que les deux couleurs étaient jolies, mais le regard remplis de dégoût des autres villageois lui avait appris qu'elle était une erreur et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, avec ses yeux.

Lorsque sa mère et elle allait en ville, elle entendait les moqueries des enfants de son âge. Bien qu'elle fasse la sourde oreille, elle aurait bien voulu avoir un ami autre qu'un animal qu'elle trouvait dans la forêt.

Voyant le soleil, qui commençait à décliner, l'enfant se rendit compte qu'elle devait rentrer si elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère. La petite fille se leva alors, tapotant sa robe bleue avec sa main pour retirer la terre et l'herbe qui s'y était accroché.

Shiryuko se mit à marcher en direction de sa maison, les jambes légèrement engourdies par les heures passées assises. Alors que la fillette se dirigeait tranquillement chez elle, un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

« -Encore ? C'est la cinquième fois aujourd'hui... » Murmura l'enfant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour dessiner sa vision, elle retint un hoquet de stupeur et en tremblotant légèrement, elle s'élança en direction de sa maison sans attendre une seconde.

Shiryuko courait à en perdre l'haleine, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle allait arriver trop tard. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage d'enfant et les branches d'arbres déchiraient sa robe. C'était pourtant la dernière préoccupation de la fillette qui était essoufflée, n'osant pas s'arrêter.

Cette scène lui était étrangement familière, comme si elle l'avait déjà vécu. Ne voyant pas la racine d'un arbre, Shiryuko s'écroula par terre, s'égratignant les bras.

En tombant, un flash lui vint en mémoire accompagné d'un frisson glacial.

_Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir les atteindre._

_C'était comme si les secondes s'étaient transformés en minutes, tout était au ralenti. Une autre larme coula. Elle devait réussir, l'échec n'était pas une solution acceptable._

Ne s'interrogeant pas plus, elle se releva et recommença sa course effrénée. Ce fut le soulagement qui la submergea lorsqu'elle atteignit sa petite demeure. Ouvrant la porte dans la volée, elle se rua vers sa mère et sans que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle cria : « Il faut partir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma chérie ? On ne peut pas partir comme cela, le diner est presque près. Et regardes-toi un peu, où est-ce que tu es encore allé traîner ? La gronda doucement sa mère.

-Ils, Ils arrivent. Vite !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ?

-Les marines, ils arrivent. Il faut partir. Répondit l'enfant affolé, le temps pressait.

-Vous n'irez nulle part. La fillette se tourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et découvrit plusieurs marines qui les menaçaient avec leurs fusils.

Trop tard

L'enfant fit un pas vers sa mère mais un lourd choc lui frappa la tête, elle sombra lentement dans l'inconscience en entendant sa mère crier son nom. Elle ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt.

Un coup de fusil raisonna.

Et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Shiryuko ne se réveilla que plus tard dans la soirée, encore sonné par le coup reçut, le temps passa sans qu'elle ne sans rendent compte, les soldats ne venaient que pour lui apporter son repas, la droguant avec de la morphine. Elle ne posa aucune question et on ne lui donna aucune explication.

De toute façon, elle savait où on l'emmenait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu prévu on la détacha de sa cellule et on lui enfila des menottes en granite marin, la quantité de morphine ayant presque complètement disparu de son sang.

Une fois fait, un soldat la conduisit à l'extérieur du bateau, de là, elle put observer l'île où ils allaient la déposer, rien que d'y penser, un frisson la parcourut.

C'était définitif, elle était définitivement terrifiée. Face à elle se tenait la célèbre prison Impel Down, là où sont gardés les pires criminels de Grand Line.

Elle vit alors le lever du soleil et resta comme éblouie par sa beauté, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi beau, mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle ne le verrait pas avant un très long moment.

Lorsque le bateau accosta, plusieurs soldats se dirigèrent vers eux, certains furent étonnés de voir que leur nouvelle prisonnière n'était autre qu'une petite fille terrorisée de huit ans.

Le colonel qui l'avait amené, signa vite une déposition pour son rapport avant de repartir à la chasse aux pirates, de vrais cette fois espéra-t-il en abandonnant la fillette sans un regard en arrière.

C'est alors que commença une inspection minutieuse pour la jeune fille où l'on vérifia qu'elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle, elle osa alors juste une question, ses premiers mots depuis presque un mois.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? » L'inspecteur leva son regard furibond sur elle et la frappa d'une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée contre le mur blanc.

« -Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole alors que je ne te l'ai pas autorisé ?! Et ne fait pas l'innocente, si tu es ici c'est que tu es une criminelle, tout simplement ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur la joue de la jeune fille qui n'osa plus prononcer le moindre bruit de peur d'attiser encore plus la colère de son geôlier.

Une fois qu'il eut fini on l'emmena dans une salle étrange avec une énorme bassine d'eau où l'on pouvait voir de la fumée qui s'y échappait, signe que l'eau devait être très chaude, deux soldats la prirent violemment et commencèrent à la pousser vers l'eau. Shiryoku tenta de se débattre de toutes ses forces mais c'était sans compter la poigne de fer de ses hommes.

On la plongea d'un coup sec dans l'eau, qui se révéla être une vraie bouilloire. Elle eut soudainement l'impression que tout son corps était en train de brûler. Le gémissement qui lui échappa se transforma en un hurlement de douleur. D'un coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir des gardiens sourire sadiquement. Alors elle cria et cria encore, espérant que son calvaire se finisse le plus vite possible, malheureusement dans son esprit les secondes se transformèrent en minutes et les minutes en heures.

Lorsqu'on la ressorti de l'eau, un frisson la parcourut, elle avait froid. On lui tendit alors un horrible vêtement rayé blanc et noir. Elle sut à ce moment qu'elle était devenue officiellement une prisonnière d'Impel Down.

On l'amena dans un ascenseur et le gardien chargé de la mettre en cellule prononça : « -Etage 6, celui des condamnés à vies ou condamné à mort » On la mena à ce fameux étage où une vingtaine de prisonniers la regardaient avec un air surpris, pensant tout d'abord à une blague, puis certains se demandèrent ce qu'avait pu faire cette enfant pour arriver dans cet enfer pour prisonniers.

Une fois arrivée dans sa cellule elle remarqua qu'elle était inhabitée des autres prisonniers et ne sut pas si elle devait être contente ou au contraire. On ne l'attacha pas au mur, contrairement à d'autres, la laissant les poignets et chevilles attachés par du granite marin qui était relier au sol. Une fois fait, les marines partirent à leurs taches respectives, soit torturer et surveiller les prisonniers.

Elle se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. En effet, tous les autres prisonniers de cet étage la regardaient.

Shiryuko se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement alors que des millions de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Personne ne parla, tous se contentèrent de la regarder. Ce fut au bout d'une énième chute que quelqu'un osa lui demander, intrigué.

« -Microbe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Sa voix était alors remplie de désespoir.

Et sur ces paroles, plus personne ne parla. Le silence ne fut brisé que lorsque des bourreaux venaient chercher les prisonniers, puis les ramenaient après les avoir torturés. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille y passera aussi dès le lendemain, elle l'avait vu.

Alors qu'un garde passait toutes les heures pour vérifier si tout se passait bien, c'est-à-dire qu'aucune évasion n'avait eu lieu et en profitait parfois pour fouetter les prisonniers pour la moindre petite excuse, qui pouvait se résumer à un simple claquement de chaîne.

Pourtant, la fillette avait pu observer une certaine craint dans le regard des gardiens et étrangement, plus ils étaient mal à l'aise, plus ils abusaient de leurs autorités.

Lorsqu'on vint leur apporter de la nourriture, la fillette remarqua que c'était une sorte de liquide visqueux vert refroidi. Elle se força tout de même à tout avaler. Attendant patiemment l'extinction des feux de sa première journée à Impel Down.

Le temps semblait pourtant avoir décidé de se ralentir, la jeune fille en profita pour se rappeler de la mystérieuse vision qu'elle avait eue en courant dans les bois. Elle se résigna à chercher plus tard quand une alarme désagréable sonna la fin de la journée.

Fermant les yeux, elle ressentit un frisson avant de se rendormir et les prisonniers les plus proches purent entendre son murmure: « -Plus que dix ans ».

_Et voilà (je crois que je ne l'ai pas trop répété cette fois-ci^^) un nouveau chapitre terminé._  
_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire un petit commentaire pour me dire vos impressions et à samedi prochain!_


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ^^

Et oui nous ne sommes ni samedi, ni il y a trois semaines (déjà...)

Suite à une série d'événement, je n'ai pas put poster mes chapitres pendant un long moment (désoléééééé)

Lorsque j'ai reçus un review de La vague folle, j'ai trouvé son idée de décrire les 10 ans intéressants

mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire avant le premier samedi. Mais j'étais décidé de ne poster QUE le samedi, mais comme je ne pouvais pas aux derniers week-end, j'ai finalement décidé de le poster ce mercredi.

Enfin bon, dans ce chapitre nous avons les deux premières années qui ressemble plutôt à des OS, chaque année je vais écrire son état d'esprit et les actions qui l'ont marqués.

**Place aux reviews :**

LittleJuju : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'à première vu, l'acte des marines est horrible, mais en réfléchissant (pas que je me mets de leurs avis), lorsqu'elle aurait grandi, elle aurait pu être un élément perturbateur et non manipulable. Si tu vois un futur ennemi grandir et devenir une menace, je pense que toi aussi tu chercherais à t'en débarrasser. Après, ils n'ont peut-être pas utilisé la meilleure façon possible de le faire mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont très pris par les pirates et ne peuvent pas tout faire. Bonne lecture ^^

ChibiLuna : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de garder le coté « intriguant » de mon histoire ^^ merci pour ton review et bonne lecture.

Naheia : Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Désolé j'ai mis du temps à le poster.

La vague folle : Coucou, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise tant (ça me donne beaucoup de pression maintenant). Merci beaucoup pour ton review, il m'a beaucoup inspiré et c'est suite à cela que j'ai fait ce chapitre (et d'autres). Je ne pense pas faire 10 chapitres dessus, mais chaque année va y passer =)

Il est vrai que mes passages sont rapides, c'est une lacune qu'il faut que je travaille. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont fait très plaisir !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Première année :

Shiryuko se réveilla en sursaut, la sonnerie venait de ressentir. Par réflexe, elle se recula dans le fond de sa cellule, se cognant contre le mur gris glacé. Ce concentrant vivement et forçant sur son don pour avoir une vision.

Cela faisait 12 mois qu'elle était ici, elle avait vite compris comment avoir le minimum de chance pour survivre. Lorsqu'elle ressentit Le frisson, un maigre sourire s'installa sur son visage. Elle avait réussi.

Un gardien arriva, leur donnant le plus rapidement possible la bouillie qui servait de petit déjeuné et frappant quelques minutes un nouveau prisonnier qui avait eu la décence de grimacer.

Une fois sortie, un pirate du nom de Pokeno, dont les cheveux étaient presque tous blancs, lança de sa voix forte et usée : « -Les paris sont levés.

-Tyro. Lança un pirate du nom de Ruben avec des cheveux violets et un air joyeux, de tous les prisonniers c'était bien lui le seul qui ne semblait pas trop touché par la cruauté de leur prison.

-Ruben. Avait aussitôt renchéri l'autre, bien qu'on eût du mal à y croire, dû principalement à leurs nombreuses disputes, ces deux-là faisait partie du même équipage.

-La petite Shiryuko. La jeune fille en question frissonna d'effrois, elle aurait dû s'y habituer après tout, il la nommait chaque jour. Toujours avec le même sourire sadique, le même regard qui semblaient vous disséquer sur place et le même air de supériorité constante sauf lorsque c'était lui qui était choisi. Son nom était :

« -Dan »

C'était elle qui avait parlé. Aussitôt tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle, certains étaient rassurés et d'autres intrigués, comme à chaque fois qu'elle participait aux paris.

Elle évita le regard figé de celui qui lui faisait peur, se contentant d'observer le sol qui lui parut captivant.

Le long silence fut interrompu par la voix du vieux Pokeno :

« -Plus personne ? Comme le silence lui répondit, il se mit à soupirer et lança.

« -Très bien, nous avons quatre parieurs. Ruben a prit Tyro qui a lui-même prit Ruben et Dan a prit la petite qui a aussi pris Dan. Vous connaissez ce qui est en jeu et je ne veux pas de mauvais perdant. »

Les trois hochèrent la tête puis la jeune fille demanda une histoire. C'était un des seuls moments où tout le monde ce détendait vraiment allant même jusqu'à plaisanter.

Cette ambiance était étonnante pour des criminelles de leurs rangs, pourtant c'était un moyen utile de ne pas plonger et se suicider. La semaine dernière, un prisonnier en face de sa cellule s'était coupé les veines avec ses propres ongles, la mort fut très longue et douloureuse pourtant, pas une seule fois il abandonna.

Aujourd'hui, seul l'odeur du sang séché restait et leurs rappelait que la mort les guettaient.

Mais revenons aux fameuses histoires, il y en avait toujours un qui se mettait à parler, racontant un de ses nombreux périples. Certaines étaient macabres, surtout celles de Dan et d'autres psychopathes, où la fillette se bouchait les oreilles et d'autres qui ressemblaient à un conte de fées particulièrement celle de Ruben.

Les pirates étaient toujours étonnés de la naïveté et l'innocence de la petite qui persistait malgré le lieu où ils se trouvaient, des étoiles dans ses yeux quand on lui décrivait un paysage où d'étranges créatures.

Ce jour-là comme bien d'autres, l'histoire ne fut pas fini que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant tout l'étage silencieux. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés au sol. Les pas étaient lents et espacés entre eux. C'était un gardien, lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, la bonne humeur générale réapparut.

C'est ainsi que le début de matinée commença. Les gardiens passèrent trois fois, la petite en déduit qu'il était donc 9h puisque la sonnerie les réveillaient à 6 h. Alors que le troisième gardien venait à peine de partir, un deuxième se pointa. Cette fois-ci, la tension redoubla, chacun espérait ne pas être choisi.

Comme l'avait prédit Shiryuko, l'homme s'arrêta devant la cellule de Dan. Il s'y attendait, comme tout le monde. Après tout, à chaque fois que la petite participait, elle avait juste.

Elle n'avait jamais révélé comment elle faisait et tout le monde savait qu'elle avait des menottes en granite marin.

Dan perdit son sourire, désemparé il tenta de résister mais on le prit de force, et ils l'emmenèrent. Plus personne n'osait parler, même ceux qui n'appréciaient pas le pirate.

On entendit alors des hurlements raisonner dans tout l'étage, c'était les cris de Dan. La seule pensée réconfortante pour Shiryuko fut qu'elle aurait quatre repas au lieu d'un le soir, de quoi la rassasier pour deux petites heures.

En ce bouchant les oreilles, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Se rappelant de sa vision, elle pensa tristement « encore 9 ans », son calvaire n'était pas encore finis.

Deuxième année :

Shiruyko avait eu dix ans le mois passé, le premier nombre à deux chiffres. Elle était sûre que Pokeno lui aurait souhaité son anniversaire du mieux qu'il aurait pu. Mais la mort l'avait pris sous son aile il y a quelques mois lors d'une torture, il était trop vieux pour endurer ça pensait amèrement la petite.

Elle observa tranquillement un rat ce glisser dans sa cellule. Il n'était pas agréable à regarder, ses poils couverts de poussière et la peau sur les os. Sans savoir pourquoi, il venait souvent la voir, en fait si, elle pensait savoir. C'était surement parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé presque mort, gisant dans sa cellule le jour de son anniversaire. Elle lui avait donné un peu de bouillit, comme ce qu'elle faisait chaque soir.

En aidant ce petit être, elle se sentait plus humaine et moins cet animal en cage qui rêve de liberté. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle savait que le rat allait bientôt mourir.

Elle avait cessé de parler aux autres prisonniers il y a quelques mois, la majorité mourrait peu de temps après leurs arrivées. Soit de faim, soit à cause de leurs blessures, soit par suicide ou encore parce qu'ils devaient être exécutés.

Très vite, elle n'eut plus de visage familier de sa première année. Ces journées se reflétaient à rêver du ciel, de l'océan. Un gardien passa et elle devina tout de suite qu'il était nouveau à sa démarche, pressé. Les nouveaux gardiens étaient souvent gentils et semblaient dégoûtés par la torture. Puis cela devenait une habitude pour eux de voir des êtres battus jusqu'à la mort et parfois ils finissaient par le faire eux-mêmes. Il y en avait qui n'avait aucune expression en le faisant et d'autres qui semblaient adorer ça.

Deux gardiens s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule. Elle ne montra aucune émotion, elle savait déjà que c'était à son tour. On la força à se lever, elle eut du mal à tenir debout par la fatigue et la faim bien que son estomac c'était à présent habitué à ses maigres repas.

Ils la traînèrent dans une salle noire, c'était toujours la même. Elle la connaissait par cœur l'endroit où elle se rendait chaque semaine.

On l'attacha sur une chaise en bois où elle pouvait voir le matériel autour d'elle. Fermant les yeux, elle se promit de ne pas crier aujourd'hui, pour fêter une deuxième année dans cet enfer.


	4. Chapter 4

coucou ! Voilà un très court chapitre sur l'année 3 à 5. Il n'est pas très joyeux, le prochain l'est plus.

******À présent place aux reviews :****  
**-little Juju : Salut, en effet je cherche à rendre cette histoire la plus réelle possible, il arrive souvent ce genre d'atrocité. Bien que j'aie parfois peur d'en faire trop. Bonne lecture !

-ChibichibiLuna : Coucou, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir voulu faire ressortir le côté courageux de mon héroïne mais plutôt de la détermination. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est assez courageuse, elle en aura aussi beaucoup besoin pour ce chapitre.

-Naheia : Hey ! je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Certains liens qu'elle a eus lui ont permis de forger son caractère et la perte de ses amis pirates aussi. Cela me permet de construire le personnage qu'elle sera lors de se sortit de la prison.

-Guest : Salut! Merci pour ton review, merci du conseil. Je l'ai pris en note bien que dans Impel Down, la description n'est pas facile vu que c'est le même lieu terne lors de mes chapitres.

Voilà ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui mon écrient des reviews et bonne lecture!

**Troisième année :**

Une petite fille de onze ans se tenait là, les yeux ternes, était allongée dans sa cellule.

Si on la comparait à son arrivée, elle était méconnaissable. Des cicatrices longeaient son dos et ses bras s'attardant sur son ventre, certains médecins auraient dit qu'elle était chanceuse de ne pas avoir eu d'infection vu l'hygiène de cet endroit.

Pourtant elle, elle n'était pas sûr que c'était de la chance, ayant quelquefois souhaité que la mort l'attrape avant de ce souvenir et se battre pour lui. Certaines d'entre elles étaient épaisses et d'autres fines mais longues.

Son corps lui aussi avait changé, d'un visage d'enfant légèrement joufflu avec un bon teint. Elle n'avait plus que de la peau sur les os et une pâleur inquiétante. Elle ne bougeait que pour manger, ne parler que pour crier et ne dormait que quand le sommeil la rattrapait.

C'était son quotidien, elle restait là, couchée sur le sol qui lui servait de lit, regardant un point fixe au loin sur le plafond, ne faisant fonctionner que son cerveau et son imagination.

Elle pensait parfois à sa mère, à son père inconnu et aux prisonniers dont elle avait été amie. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle n'avait pas été enfermée ici.

Serait-elle devenue pirate ? Une simple voyageuse ? Ou encore serait-elle restée sur son île rêvant d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, comme maintenant.

En prenant dû recule, elle savait que c'était son destin d'être enfermé dans cette prison, pensant même qu'elle n'existait finalement que pour changer ce jour tragique.

Elle pensait aussi à Lui, elle avait souvent des visions sur Lui avec ses frères combattants des animaux dans une forêt, puis la mort d'un de ses frères, le bond.

Son entraînement avec le plus jeune. Son départ en tant que capitaine pirate puis en chef du second commando des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Les quatre cent coups qu'il leur faisait. La mort d'un de ses amis fait par son second, Teach.

La traque où il allait revoir son frère puis affrontera le traître, sa défaite.

Et ce jour qui revenait hanter ses rêves, pourtant elle n'arrivait jamais à retenir les détails. Elle les voyait puis ils s'effaçaient de sa mémoire, tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'était Lui mourant dans les bras désespérés de son petit frère. Pourtant ce jour-là, elle sembla reprendre vie et l'espoir pendant une minute, une seule où elle murmura d'une voix étouffée « plus que 7 ans ».

**Quatrième année :**

Shiryuko avait mal au ventre et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal. Elle était terrorisée, elle n'avait pas prévu cette douleur qui lui était totalement inconnue. Elle n'avait pourtant pas été blessée à cet endroit. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa, ça lui faisait si mal.

Retenant un sanglot, elle tenta de ce massé le bas du ventre et l'origine de sa douleur. Peut-être était-elle malade, elle ne savait pas et cela l'inquiétait.

Alors qu'elle s'assit lentement sur son lit. Elle sentit un étrange liquide sur ses jambes et le sol. La petite prisonnière regarda et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Du sang tachait son habit noir et blanc, sortant de son entre jambes.

La peur passa dans son regard, elle était en train de mourir ? Impossible ! Cela ne correspondait pas à la vision qu'elle avait eue.

La vision qui se passera dans 6 ans. Ce mordillant la lèvre, elle se recoucha terrorisé.

Elle n'apprendra que plus tard par un prisonnier qu'elle avait seulement eu le premier signe qui faisait d'elle une femme et que c'était pour cela qu'elle saignait tous les mois.

**Cinquième année :**

Elle avait peur. Peur du regard que les gardiens lui portaient de plus en plus souvent. Si avant c'était parfois un regard sadique ou de pitié, ils avaient aujourd'hui une lueur qui l'effrayait. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir cette lueur malsaine, mais elle savait que ses vêtements trop petits qui laissaient voir sa peau n'y étaient pas pour rien.

Son corps changeait, elle grandissait, ses hanches s'élargissaient et ses formes se développaient. Et cela semblait plaire à ses bourreaux. Lorsqu'ils l'emmenaient dans la salle de torture, elle sentait leurs mains qui la touchaient plus que nécessaire et pas aux mêmes en endroits qu'avant.

Elles faisaient semblant d'ignorer leurs regards, gardant un masque impassible, sans émotions. Mais la nuit elle tremblait, ne sachant pas si elle désirait que la nuit dure éternellement ou au contraire que tout se passe plus rapidement et se termine enfin.

Ce fut cette cinquième journée ou un gardien la viola pour la première fois sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle comprit que leurs regards n'étaient autres que du désir. Le seul réconfort qu'elle eut fut quand un gardien, sûrement nouveau dans le métier, lui apporta gentiment des habits adaptés à sa taille. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année et contrairement à tous les autres, il ne fut ni méchant, ni apeuré avec les pionniers.

Il fut le seul gardien qu'Impel Down n'avait pas changé, restant le même jusqu'à sa mutation quelques mois après son arrivée.

Shiryuko avait longuement espéré qu'il revienne, une certaine amitié s'était développée entre eux. Elle le considérait presque comme un père. Bien que les échangent vocales entre prisonniers et gardiens n'étaient pas autorisés. De nombreuses fois il lui avait permis de ne plus être victime des pulsions de ses collègues.

Mais il était parti et les autres ne se privèrent plus de recommencer maintenant que son protecteur avait disparu.

Elle ferma les yeux d'un air de défi elle regarda ses bourreaux, encore cinq longues années.


End file.
